An air conditioning device installed in a vehicle such as an automobile appropriately mixes cold air generated through an evaporator with hot air from a heater core to deliver air at a desired temperature. The mixed air is distributed via flow passages, and sent to various regions inside the vehicle. The distributed air is sent to, for example, a center face air outlet and side face air outlets open toward upper portions of front seats of the vehicle and front foot air outlets open toward foot portions of the front seats.
Furthermore, air conditioning devices configured to send air toward rear seats have also been in practical use in recent years. Such an air conditioning device includes rear face air outlets sending air to upper portions of rear seats and rear foot air outlets sending air to foot portions of the rear seats (for example, see Patent Document 1).